


Red

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [21]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Minor Violence, prompt: thrown against something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Lena won't let Magica hurt Webby.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Thrown Against Something"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

Lena and Webby backed up against the cave wall.

“Isn’t this just delicious?” Magica said.  “I’ve got you just where I want you!”

“Let us go, Aunt Magica!” Lena yelled, trying to keep her voice from trembling.  “When Mr. McDuck finds us--”

“Oh, posh, do you really think _he’s_ going to save you?” Magica said.

“Of course he will!” Webby said.  “He’d never leave us behind!”

“Oh, I never said he would,” Magica said, grinning.  “But try as he might...I have a feeling he’s going to fail.”

Magica raised her staff and took aim at her former shadow.  Webby jumped in front of her best friend.

“If you want to get to Lena again, you’ll have to go through me, first,” she said.

Before Lena could tell Webby to stop, Magica flicked her staff and flung Webby against the wall, and Webby stayed there, unmoving.

Lena saw red.

She lunged at Magica, taking her off-guard, and punched and clawed at her.  Magica tried to hit back, to raise her staff, but Lena was too close for Magica to be able to use her staff effectively.

“Why can’t you leave me and my family alone?” Lena said, forcing Magica back.

“Family?  They’re not--”

“They are my family, and no matter what you do, you can’t take them away from me!” Lena said.  She kicked Magica in the kneecap, and Magica crumpled to the floor. Lena grabbed her by the collar.

“You aren’t going to hurt me or my family _ever_ again!” she said.  Her eyes began to glow, and Magica shielded her eyes from the bright light.

“Now, Lena,” Magica began apologetically.  

 _Fake, fake, fake,_ rang through Lena’s head.  Leave it to Magica to suddenly change her tune at the first sign that she might get hurt.

“Lena,” Webby said from the opposite wall of the cave.  Lena looked over at Webby and relief flooded through her chest.  _She was ok._

“Lena, put her down,” Webby said.  Lena looked down and found that she was levitating a few inches off the ground, and Magica...Magica was _sweating_.  Not that she didn’t deserve what was coming to her, but Lena wasn’t sure she wanted to be the one to give it to her.

Lena let go of Magica and floated gently down to the ground.  Magica scrambled away and reopened the cave’s entrance before bolting.  Lena curled up on the floor, and Webby gingerly stood up and came over to her.

“Lena?  Are you ok?” she asked.

Lena took a shaky breath.  “Yeah. I think so. At least, I will be.”  She looked up at Webby. “Are _you_ ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Webby said.  She offered her hand and Lena took it, using it to pull herself up.  “Let’s go find Uncle Scrooge.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Lena said, and together, off they went.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
